Ask The Demi-Gods!
by SketchWithSK
Summary: Feel free to post questions for the demigods gods to answer!
1. Author's Note

**Ok! This is my second story. I will be posting up some shoutouts to the first questioners of this story. Enjoy the show.**

 **(First few will be mine.)  
**

 **Prologue, It will be starting always at the Bunker 9, where the seven and requested Demi-Gods and Gods will answer the question. The setting will change depending on what the characters do. Please review and read. Thanks!**


	2. Fighting Style? (SketchWithSK)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters.**

 **SketchWithSK:What is your most preferred way of fighting?**

Annabeth:Oh, its obvious for me, it is- wait, scratch that, since I lost my knife in The Pit of Darkness, but it USED to be on knife.

Percy:Although I do prefer swordplay, I enjoy dousing monsters with water, and knocking them back.

Frank:I just will transform into a random animal and tear them apart.

Leo: Yeah, and his preferred one is the blob fish.

Frank:Shut your puny mouth Leo.

Leo: What will happen if I don't? Huh? Huh?

Annabeth: Boys, just zip it.

Frank & Leo:Yes Mam.

Annabeth:So, where were we?

Piper:I'll go! So mine is charming them to their demise.

Jason:Wow, didn't notice that side of you Pipes.

Piper:Ok, then start noticing now.

Jason:Yes mam.

Leo:I like flaming monsters! That thing is on FIIREE!

Percy:Leo, you are getting on my nerves, just shut up.

Leo:Nah, I can't shut my FLAMING mouth!

Piper: _Leo, you will shut your big mouth._

Leo:I will shut my big mouth.

Drew:I like charming them with my beauty!

The Seven:Shut up Drew.

Leo:That ain't charming girl, that is called "Making monsters run off cliffs with your horrendous face"

Drew:...

 **Drew has left the chat.**

The Seven:YAY!

Percy:Wait, where is my bro Jace?

Piper: Um... Jason? Jason?!

Jason: Don't sweat it Pipes, I'm right here, I'm just being quiet.

Annabeth: Speaking of quiet, where is our Hades siblings?

Hazel: Right here! I like riding and stabbing with my cavalry sword on top of Arion.

Annabeth:And Nico?

Nico jumps out of a shadow

Nico collapses

Will runs over and drags him to Apollo Cabin

The Seven:...

 **The End For this one! And for reference, Italics is Charmspeaking.**


	3. Nico's Crush Changes? (Riana V)

**From:Riana V. Dear Nico, If you didn't like Will, would you go for Lou Ellen?**

Nico:Umm... Why did you...

Piper:OH MY GODS! NICO YOU LIKE WILL?

Nico:*blushes*

Piper:OH MY GODS YOU DO!

Will:Shut up, will you Piper, I think a little louder and you will break the glasses at the Big House.

Percy:Umm... Why did the Big House glasses break a few seconds ago? I was just there.

SketchWithSK:OK! ON WITH THE QUESTION!

Demigods: Yessir.

Nico:I would only go for Will, but even if Will wasn't there, I would still not go for Lou Ellen.

Lou Ellen:DEATH! Just kidding.

 **Leo joined the Chat.**

Leo: Thats right baby! The Hot One has arrived.

Annabeth:Umm... how did you get on? The chat room is only made for the Seven/Corrosponding Demigods/Gods.

Leo:*Stares at Annabeth in shock* Well, arn't I a part of the Seven?

The Six:Well, you were a bit annoying, so we removed you.

Leo:*sarcastic sobs* Fine. I will go to Calypso's Island, and never come back.

Leo gets on Festus and flies off

The Six: NOOO! LEO DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN!

Calypso:Umm, I am here now so its not my island now technically.

Percy:Well then what is it?

Everyone:*Gulps*

Meanwhile...

Leo:Calypso! Im home!

Leo:Calypso?

Leo:Calypso?!

Leo:Wait, this is one of those British Islands...

 **A/N:Hello! This is me! If you keep reviewing, I will keep on posting new ones, but I probably won't be able to get more than 10 done in vacation, and no more than 5 to 4 during regular days.**


	4. Pothena? (HesprideNightshade)

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, or the Olympians.**

 **HesprideNightshade:Uh P** **othena!**

Percy:To be honest with you, I can't imagine Dad and Athena in the wedding, or even in the same room together for 5 minutes, so I guess no.

Annabeth:I totally agree with Percy on this one.

Athena: What? Oh Hades no!

Posiedon:*Spews out drink*

Athena & Posiedon starts to fire projectiles at each other

Both: *Explodes*

Poseidon:*Stuttering* N-no-Poth-na

Athena:HesprideNightshade! Why!

Annabeth:Sorry for that Hespride! Hope you understand.

Percy:Well, looks like we are done here.

 **A/N Many of the sorrys of making this one chapter short. Really, no ideas for Pothena.**

 **No Offence to HesprideNightshade**


	5. Nectar Tastes Like (Pikachupercy)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, All rights to our one and only, UNCLE NICK!**

 **From, Pikachupercyharryfirestar: What does ambrosia and nectar taste to you?**

Percy:For me, its my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. They truly are a delicacy.

Annabeth:Mine is just some dinner I had with my dad when I was little. I don't remember it exactly though.

Piper:Wow, mine is also something that I ate with dad, although it was not meat. *Shudders*

Drew:Ooh! Mine is-

Leo:Stuffed garbage in a pea!

Drew:Really Leo?

Piper:Yes, really. And now, get out before we kick you out.

 **Drew has left the Chat.**

Annabeth:You know, I always wonder how she gets into our chat pages anyway.

Piper:I can do a scan of the Aphrodite Cabin for any possibilities.

 **Annabeth & Piper left the Chat.**

Jason:*facepalm*

Percy:Ok Jace, its your turn.

Jason:Ok so mine is umm-

Leo:Metal? As in stapler metal?

Jason:LEO VALDEZ COME HERE YOU LITTLE WIMP!

Leo:You call me a wimp? *whistles* FESTUS!

Jason:Well, *calls* TEMPEST!

Percy:Woah! Dudes, chill!

Leo:YOU ARE GONNA GET IT GRACE!

Jason:OH YOUR ON VALDEZ!

 **Jason & Leo has left the Chat.**

Percy:Okay, well its just the Hades Siblings, Calypso, and Frank.

Hazel:Mine tastes like a meal in Camp Jupiter. Simple, always plain.

Frank:Mine is a wisp of my mom's cooking.

 **Drew, Annabeth, & Piper has joined the Chat.**

Percy:Ok, what did Drew do?

Piper:Oh she was using one of the Hephaestus kids, charming them, and getting them to make a portal into the Chat room.

 ***Camp Shudders***

Annabeth:Um, what was that?

Percy:Oh, its just Leo and Jason.

Piper:*groans*

 **Piper has left the Chat.**

 **Two hours later...**

 **Jason, Leo, & Piper joined the Chat.**

Jason: We will not fight.

Leo: Yes, I agree.

Piper: Much better.

 **A/N I didn't have a clue about Jason, Leo, or Nico's Ambrosia tastes. Sorry!**


	6. Favorite Food?(SketchWithSK)

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO, or HOO, or any characters. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan.**

 **SketchWithSK:What is your favourite food?**

Percy:If anyone, I am choosing my mom's blue coookies. Last one was that, this one is that.

Leo:I like my tacos! TACOS!

Drew:I like anything but Dumpster Queen.

Piper:Why you-

Jason:Woah, woah, calm down Pipes.

Leo:Yeah, let us handle her.

Drew: _You will not handle me._

Jason & Leo:We will not handle you.

Piper:Ugh, boys.

Annabeth:Totally.

Drew:I am still here! La, La, La, La, La-

Annabeth:*throws knife next to Drew*

 **Drew has stuttered away from the Chat.**

Annabeth:I hate how she gets in all the time.

Piper:I will go! I like the peas, with all the other veggies.

Jason:I don't remember anything, so...

Frank:Hey! Just showing Hazel something new on her laptop.

Leo:Hate that girl.

Frank:DEATH!

Leo:No not Hazel, I meant Drew.

Drew:DEATH!

Piper:Drewtavian!

 **Drew has left the Chat.**

Leo:They deserve each other. But, one decided to fly off to the sky, on a highly combustable load of imperial gold.

The Seven:Hahaha...

Percy:That reminds me of Becky.

Annabeth:Who is Becky? *clenches fist*

Percy:Woah Wise Girl, chill. Its Beckendorf...

Annabeth:Oh...

Annabeth:Ok, mine is with my Dad. ANY MEAL WITH MY DAD IS A GOOD ONE.

Jason:Ok mine is-

Leo:-a stapler!

Jason:SHUT UP LEO! AND ITS NOT A STAPLER!

Thaila:It is!

Jason:Thaila!

Thaila:Hehe.

Jason:Ok mine is any at Camp Jupiter.

Camp Half-Blood:DEATH!

Camp Jupiter:DEATH!

Percy:Jace?

Jason:Yeah?

Percy:You might have started an arms race against Camp Jupiter.

Jason:Oh...

 **A/N:I need some suggestions! I keep on having to do boring questions because of my lack of creativity(Lolz) but seriously, review for questions.**


	7. Dam Snacks? (MasterOfTheHearth)

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan.**

 **MasterOfTheHearth:Your opinion on the Dam snack bar?**

Leo:Whaaa?

Percy:Hahahahaha!

Thaila:HAHA!

Grover:Oh man! That was the good old days!

Percy:Yeah man, those times where there was there was no giants, no Gaea, and SOME titans.

Annabeth:When did this occur?

Percy:Oh, during the time that you got kidnapped by Atlas.

Thaila:And, Kelp Head here was worried sick about you.

Grover:He wouldn't eat for the first day or two.

Piper:SHIP! oh, and I don't know what the dam is, I came to camp after the Titan War.

Jason:Same.

Leo:I know it!

Percy:How!?

Leo:It is like the stable incident, except with Thaila!

Thaila:...

Thaila:...

Thaila:RAGE!

Leo:U*#U*#W(HFDS*&(FHDSF#A

Leo:Hey! This is Thaila!

FlameFarts:HEY!

Thaila:Deal with it!

Nico:Umm... I came when this began so... I was at camp at that time.

Hazel:Nah. I don't know. Same thing with Frank. He is next to me.

Hot Stuff:So...

Hot Stuff:WAIT. LEO!

 **FlameFarts has left the Chat.**

 **Hot Stuff has ran after FlameFarts and left the Chat.**

Percy:Ok... Leo is screwed.

The Demigods:RIP Leo a second time.

 **A/N:Thank you guys for reviewing, and thank you MasterOfTheHearth.**

 **Please ask away! Thank you, and SketchWithSK out.**


	8. Countryballs? (SketchWithSK)

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. I don't own any characters.**

 **(By the way, this one is based off of my thinking! Please don't hate.)**

 **SketchWithSK:Favourite countryball?**

Everyone:Umm... what is that?

*Shows them*

Everyone:Oh... Ok.

Percy:I am going with...UKball!

UKball:Thanks chap! And my, you have green eyes.

Annabeth:I am going for Greeceball.

Greeceball:Thanks! An laurel wreath for you!

Leo:I know mine! Its Spainball!

Spainball:Wow thanks!

Piper:I am going-

Drew:to choose Dumpsterball!

Piper:WHY YOU DARE TO COME HERE AGAIN!

Piper:YOU WILL PAY!

Piper:ARJDFHDSFNDSF

Piper:Oh and I am FrenchBall.

Franceball:Its Franceball, thank you my lady.

Jason:I don't know a clue!

Jason:Umm... Romanball?

Roman Empireball:Me?

Romaniaball:Or Me?

Jason:First one please.

Romaniaball:Oh, I see how it is. Fine! No one likes me anyways.

Frank & Hazel:Oh, we are going for USAball!

USAball:THANK YOU! AND GO DONALD!

 **A/N:I like this one, and Countryballs is a comic series that people made. No factory, no nothing.** **And, sorry for MasterOfTheHearth. I will update tomorrow, but just found out why my guest reviews were not showing up on my laptop, but does show up on my phone. I will promise a chapter for your question TOMORROW. Today, I'm out. SketchWithSK, Peace!**


	9. Favorite Weapon? (MasterOfTheHearth)

**Disclaimer:I don't own story. Or characters. All rights to Rick Riordan.**

 **MasterOfTheHearth:Best weapon?**

Annabeth:My mind of course!

Percy:Haha, yeah Wise Girl. And mine is, *drumrolls* Riptide!

Leo:Pretty obvious hey?

Percy:Yeah.

Leo:Flaming Hot!

Piper:Umm...

Leo:Pipes, really? I like flaming monsters.

Piper:Oh...

Jason:Hey, I like my coin.

Hazel:*imagines Jason fighting monsters with a coin*

Hazel:How?

Hazel:Just kidding.

Hazel:I like my cavalry sword on top of Arion.

Frank:Don't have a weapon. I think its Jason's coin.

Hazel:If I had to choose, then Jason's coin.

Percy:It would be awesome to have something like that Jason.

Jason:Yeah. I am pretty lucky to have this.

Jason:Heck, if it wasn't for Hazel, it would be still stuck in the bottom of the sea with Scillion and that giant turtle.

Couch Hedge:Hey, it wasn't my fault that you would do that!

Couch Hedge:VALDEZ!

Leo:Ahh!

Leo:Running for my life.

Reyna:I like my guard dogs for defence, but if I had to, I have a knife.

Daedaleus:I like m-

Annabeth:Oh my gods! How did you get in Daedaleus?

Daedaleus:Oh, I hacked one of the computers in Elyisum.

Annabeth:*drags Daedaleus over*

Daedaleus:ow, ow, ow

Annabeth:Tell me all your secrets.

Daedaleus:Nah.

Annabeth:NOW. *unsheathes knife*

Annabeth:Percy, come here and uncap Riptide please.

Percy:Okay.

Daedaleus:FINE! JUST DON'T STAB ME!

*10 hours later*

Percy:Im out. I will see you Annabeth!

*20 hours later*

Annabeth:Gods, this is exhausting. Daedaleus, you are free to go.

Daedaleus:Finally! Bye Annabeth the killer!

Annabeth:Great! I'm known as the killer in the whole underworld now.

Percy:You are the killer to me too. The killer of my eyes, cause you shine Wise Girl!

Annabeth:Aww! Seaweed Brain, come here you.

Leo:I like the ballista on the Argo II, but if I had to, my hammer from my tool belt is my go to.

The Seven minus Leo:We like Jason's coin.

Leo:All da single ladies love Leo!

Hazel:Leo?

Leo:Yeah hotness?

Hazel:Unless you want to get trampled by Arion, shut up.

Leo:Yesh mam.

 **A/N:Sorry for the bad joke. Im not good at making jokes, or doing anything. *sobs* Anyways, sorry for the few people that couldn't get their questions** **answered. Thank you so much for the support. That has been heartwarming to find the stories I write for pure satisfaction be a source of fun for others. Also, if you PM me, I'm ok with people calling me SK or Sketch. See you in the next review!**


	10. Dark Secret? (iLOVEbooksschool23)

**UGH! I FEEL SO BAD RIGHT NOW! So sorry for my readers to miss out a MONTH! A MONTH! So yeah, I got my computer back, and I am back in business. Hope you guys and ladies enjoy, and here is one from iLOVEbooksschool23.**

 **From iLOVEbooksschool23, What is a deep DARK secret that no one knows?**

Jason:It will be about Nico! Nico l-

Nico:SHUT IT GRACE OR THIS SWORD IS GOING INTO YOUR THROAT.

Jason:Ok... but she said to answer the question.

Nico:Ok, but I get to stab your throat out then.

Jason:Fine. Hmph.

Mr.D:*drunk*

Mr.D:I drinky drink wine until 1 o' clock in the mornin'

Zeus:Son...

Zeus:What is this?

Mr.D:Oh hey dad! Check this out! this is FanFiction! Check out what I wrote!

Mr.D:Oh... Umm...

Zeus:You will be banished to this camp for an extra 50 years!

Mr.D:Nooooo...

Annabeth:I kissed Luke while I was 9

Percy:What?! Thaila! Did you know about this?

Thaila:Yeah, and was going to say it but Annie brought it up anyway.

Annabeth:How? We were alone!

Thaila:And alone as in 'standing in the road in the night' alone.

Hazel:My past.

Frank:Mine too, but why yours?

Hazel:...

Frank:So I will go. My past was when Mars started to date my mom, she was in the middle of a war, while she was pregnant with me.

Connor:We pranked Cabin 3 with removing their horses, and setting them to haywire during the night.

Percy:Oh so that is why my cabin was in a mess when I woke up, and there was a little robotic horse stuck in the closet.

Tyson:Bad Connor!

Tyson:Tyson worked hard to make those!

Tyson:Bad Bad Bad!

Connor:Oops.

Travis:Haha! Good luck bro!

Connor:Traitor!

 **A/N:The story continues! Please PM me now when you want a chappie all to yourself, but this was really fun to make. I will not be making guest reviews into** **chapters for the following reasons. There is no evidence that there is really a person behind the account.**


	11. UPDATE!

Ok, I don't want my book to be inside the Warning category, so I will update my book so that only PMs can get a full chapter, and I will also edit my writing so that I am not just doing,

Leo:Hello! Why am I here?

So sorry for my readers if you had enjoyed this type of writing, but rules are rules, so new style, and new PMs for chapters.


	12. How Twisted is Connor? (Riana V)

**Disclaimer:All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's Note:HesprideNightshade, I'm sorry I can't answer your question. Attack on Titan, I really personally hate almost all anime in general, and Attack on Titan, I have been getting so much of in my spare time, It is my personal least favorite. So, if a friend ever forces me to watch Attack on Titan, I will then write about it. Sorry for the big A/N!  
Rianna V** **:Connor Stoll, How crooked is your personality?**

Travis:Connor, what have you been doing?

Connor:Nothing! I swear! Where did you get this info?!

Rianna V:From another fanfic.

Connor:Ha! Its not the real me!

Annabeth:Well, I did see you do something on the laptop yesterday...

Percy:Yeah, and the other day, why was your face red and weird when you were watching a program?

Travis:Oh yeah bro, you are busted! Yeah I'll tell you. He was watching a program that involv-

SketchWithSK:Ok I will leave that there, cause we have kids reading this too, but I will leave that to your imagination! Always, write on!

 **A/N I am so so so sorry! I bet most of my readers left me, but I got my computer almost trashed, and it took a whole TWO MONTHS to fix it, including the 1 week for me to actually locate an apple store in KOREA! So yeah. Many of the sorry in this one. Also, Rianna V? Sorry about the short chapter. Im just warming up here, and this is rated K+, so no actual... Yeah. Bye!**


	13. Secret Abilities? (iLOVEbooksschool23)

**ILOVEboksschool23:To all the seven:Any secret skills that the others don't know about, and what would you like to do in your free time?**

Percy:I know one of Annabeth!

Annabeth:Oh really Seaweed Brain?

Percy:Yes, and that is melting my pupils with her gaze!

Annabeth:Aww... Thanks Percy! Anyways, in my spare time I like reading books, or just getting to know my Daedaleus Laptop, cause my mom retrieved it for me for defeating Gaea.

Jason:I can control wind spirits and can move any light object without getting up.

Piper:Fine. I would have liked something like Percy did, but no you didn't. Anyways, a secret, no. My father is Tristian McLean, and I woke up Festus with my charmspeak.

Leo:And I always thank you for that Beauty Queen. Anyways, my ability is to have girls swoon at my biceps!

Calypso:Yeah right, Leonidas. **A/N: Guess where that nickname came from!** Just saying, I like you, and you can't even make me swoon.

Leo:And do you know what swoon means?

Calypso:...

Leo:See sunshine, I can melt you.

Calypso:And that is quite literally.

Frank:*Ahem* Valdez...

Leo:What were you saying, Chinese Baby Man?

Frank:LEO YOU LITT-

SketchWithSK:Woah, Frank, we've got kids here. No cussing or adult language please, or I will kick you out of here.

Frank:Fine.

Hazel:This is not an ability that I like to talk about, but any gemstone I summon, I accidentally curse, so anyone who picks it up or merely touches it, gets bad luck. Like Sammy.

Leo:What? Why is my grandfather in this? **A/N Tell me where it came from in the reviews and you will be featured in the next chapter!**

Frank:I like testing myself to change form into other animals, and I bet Hazel would like spending time with horses or Arion, although he cusses like a sailor.

Hazel:You guessed right Frank! And that is why I like you.

Piper:I like spending time with Jason.

Jason:And I like spending time with you.

Percy:I enjoy having some time alone in the bottom of the sea, or just hanging out with my bro Tyson.

Annabeth:And...

Percy:Of course I can't forget,

Annabeth:...

Percy:Eating!

Annabeth:I WILL KILL YOU PERSEUS JACKSON!

 **A/N: Hey It's Sketch here. I am back in buisness, and I am on vacation, so I should be able to get at least 4 chappies a day if readers supply me with enough questions!**


	14. After Leo's Death? (Damaris Diamond)

**Disclaimer:I don't own these characters! Rick Riordan does.**

 **Danaris Diamond:How did the main demigods feel after Leo's death? (Not necessarily the 6, but other demigods like Nyssa can be involved as well.)**

Leo:Well, I'm dead, so I will rely on Calypso to react all dramatic for my death.

Calypso:Yeah right Repair Boy. I did feel a bit bad when he said "Sorry sunshine, traffic was death."

Percy:Hmm... I thought I was gonna kill him, and then kill him again for disappearing, but then now I realise that he had already died.

Annabeth:He was dead?!

Leo:...

Annabeth:Hey! I was studying when you came to camp with your girlfriend!

Leo:Fine, fine.

Frank:Leo, you died?

Leo:DOES NOONE CARE ABOUT ME?!

Nyssa:Hey Leo, don't disappear like that ever again.

Harley:Yeah! It worried the flame out of me!

Nyssa:*Kicks Leo in the shins*

Leo:Ow! What was that for?

Nyssa:For disappearing.

Leo:I thought the first time I went into camp with Calypso, we got that settled with!

Nyssa:Oh I've always wanted to hit you when you were gone, and just two hits wasn't enough.

Nico:Leo, I've sensed your death from the fiery midair explosion that Octavian and your flames made, but how did you program Festus to... Never mind.

Leo:I have my ways.

Piper:Leo! I was so worried about you!

Jason:Yeah! Don't ever disappear like that ever again!

Percy:What were we talking about?

Leo:*Facepalm*

 **A/N:It turns out that changing writing style is much harder than you would think. I can't change mine yet, but if the style isn't like the old one, I'm sorry. I had an accident in the hospital that included me going over to the ICU for some treatment. Sorry about the writing style if you had enjoyed it, but, hey! My parents said I had a seizure! Anyways, I am a lot better, and will write more fanfics for the readers if they will PM me. PM only!**


	15. Weirdest Mortal Encounter? (Percabeth07)

**Percabeth07:First, The most embarrassing thing that happened to you in the Argo II, Second, The weirdest mortal that you met, Third,the last time that you spent a holiday with your family (During the war) and fourth, nosiest person that you've ever met.**

Leo:Woah Lady, chill with the questions here.

Frank:Leo, just because it says Percabeth07, you can't assume that it is a girl. See, I don't judge that boys can't make ships!

Hazel:And that ship is...

Frank:Frazel!

Hazel:Aw..Thanks.

Annabeth:Can we get on to the questions?

Percy:Thank you Annie!

Annabeth:Don't call me Annie unless you want your lit-

SketchWithSK:Ok. One more person saying something above 15+ will be kicked out.

Annabeth:Ok.

Percy:I personally think that the time that we slept together in the stables with the glass bottom was good at first when we had slept, but when Coach told the rest of the seven, I had to admit, I felt a bit embarrassed.

Annabeth:...

Percy:*Adds quickly* Although I never said that it wasn't worth the embarrassment to have quality time with you Annie!

Annabeth:Good.

Frank:I have to admit the time that I iguanaed my way out of the chinese handcufffs was the most embarrassing thing that I've ever experienced on the Argo II.

Percy:The weirdest mortal I've ever met was Apollo. I think. I don't think I've ever met a mortal stranger and nosier.

Annabeth:Wait. Isn't Apollo a god?

Percy:Yeah, but he said that Zeus had zapped him into this puny existence, and once he fulfilled his duties, he would be back into being a god again.

The 6:What?!

Nico:Yeah. That is true, and he actually arrived at camp the other day, looking for help.

Annabeth:The weirdest mortal of my memory is my step-mother. Anyone else?

Hazel:What does "nosy" mean?

Frank:*sigh*

 **A/N Sorry for not including all of the nosiest and the weirdest mortals! I am SUPER tired and wanting to take a little snooze. This apology is especially to Percabeth07. Many of the sorrys in this one. This is an experiment, but if you read the A/Ns, when you PM or review me, please leave a read.**


	16. TV in Camp? (Blueprincess101)

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters. Rick Riordan does.**

 **A/N:Sorry for the A/N, but if any of you are loyal readers, please go and check out these amazing two accounts at instagram. The account's owners really helped me write this story and inspired me to not quit. Please support if you also like anime. She is an amazing artist. Account:_.yukiyume._ Please help her get to 1k follows ;) Anyways, enjoy the chappie!**

 **Blueprincess101:If you could watch TV in camp, what would you watch?**

Leo:Well, I would watch some random cartoons, then program the TV so that it plays youtube as well.

Percy:Enough child's play, mine is the Little Mermaid!

Annabeth:Percy, the Little Mermaid is for elementary kids, and you call Leo a child's play?

Percy:Come on Annabeth! You are supposed to be rooting for me!

Annabeth:Well, I can't root for you unless you start liking documentaries.

Percy:I do! I like marine life!

Frank:*ahem* back to point?

Percy:Fine.

Hazel:Frank, a TV with a black and white screen won't show very good.

Frank:Hazel, in the last 40 years, we have gotten better TVs, and good radio signals.

Hazel:Oh ok, well I don't think I can answer this because I don't know any programs or anything.

Nico:Life after Death. The documentary.

Percy:Really Nico?

Nico:Yes. And what? Little Mermaid?

Percy:Its a Disney Film!

Jason:And?

Percy:...

Jason:Aha!

Percy:Well then, superman. What is yours?

Jason:Hercules.

Piper:And he likes to pretend I am Meg. He talks so loudly in his room while watching that movie, I can recognise him when he is wat-

Jason:Piper!

Piper:What? Its true.

Jason:But, you're embarrassing me..

Piper:Oh, so you think that your girlfriend is embarrassing?!

Jason:No! No, not in any way.

Piper:Ok then, on with the story.

Jason:Please! I'll do anything!

Piper:Fine. Mine is The Princess and The Frog, as well as Pocahontas.

SketchWithSK:Umm.. This was supposed to be a "What would you watch on TV, not favourite movie."

Connor:Well, I guess its my turn! I watch Frie-

SketchWithSK:Well Connor, which warning am I on right now?

Connor:*counting* the second I believe.

SketchWithSK:Yes, and if you don't want to be kicked out, zip it with your dirty mouth.

Connor:Yesh.

Dionysus:Well I like chasi-

SketchWithSK:I already know what you were going to say, and don't let it go out of your mouth.

Piper:What is your choice of movies anyways Mr.D?

Dionysus:It is not to be heard of ever again.

Reyna:I do like pirate films as well as Pirates of the Caribbeans.

Nico:Why? I thought you had trauma ever since Circe's Island.

Reyna:Well, I thought I couldn't dwell on that forever, so I overcame it!

Annabeth:Nice going!

Reyna:Thanks, and to you too.

 **A/N:Should I change it to a rated T book? The reason why this is K is because I am bad at cussing and whatnots.** **As always, please review for suggestions, and from now on, only PMs will get a question dedicated to themselves.**


End file.
